Company of Insanity
by Xamceron
Summary: All bad things happen to him on Sundays. It just so happens that today is a Sunday. So why not, bring on the talking bird. It's not like he has anything else important in his life, right?
1. New Stalker

Hi! Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. Of my knowledge. O.o

Enjoy!

* * *

This is probably the turning point in my life that will forever make me hate Sundays.

I was fine when my dog died on a Sunday, not so fine when my mom died on Sunday, and pretty damn depressed when my dad passed away later on a Sunday.

My brother moved out on a Sunday, I graduated on a Sunday, and walked in on my girlfriend cheating on me on a Sunday.

Until now, I've been fine. I didn't hate Sunday, because I had yet to find the pattern. It turns out, it's always on Sundays when my life gets even more screwed up.

So why was I surprised when a bird decided to strike up a conversation with me, right?

It's a Sunday, the last freaking day of the freaking weekend, and I just wanted to get some pizza for dinner.

But here I am, sitting on a bench in the middle of winter, talking to a damn bird.

"Hey. Hey! Are you just going to sit there ignoring me?"

I bite my lip, looking down the street impatiently for my bus.

"Aw, come on. What did I ever do to you?"

Did I ever mention I lose my patience really quickly?

"You started talking to me! You're a bird! You can't talk!" I explode, waving my hands in the air for good measure. "And since you are a _bird_ I will _not_ talk to you!"

I turn back to the street and exhale slowly, trying to calm myself down. The snow had stopped falling, but temperature had yet to stop dropping.

I hear a small chuckle to my side, and I scowl, to prideful to ask what the hell was so funny.

"Well, kid, I'd be pretty impressed if you hadn't been talking to me while making that little 'speech'."

I narrow my eyes, suddenly feeling the impulse to swat a couple of birds. I'm already on the bad side of the neighborhood, why not?

"Oh, well. Guess you're really not in a talking mood. I'll just reminisce on my poor dead ex-boyfriend then…"

My eyes very nearly fell out. I whipped around, staring in disbelief at the cardinal that just kept talking.

"He never was the smartest, he made up for that with being sweet. So I guess I really shouldn't be surprised at the way he went. Poor Dem, never saw that window coming."

He turned his beady eyes to me, and I swear he was smirking.

"Wha… How is…" I stutter, unable to take my eyes off the red bird.

I manage to resist strangling the thing when he started chirping victoriously.

"Haha! I knew you were listening!" He sang.

I scowl once more, this time reaching out to swat at the bird, only for him to fly away out of sight.

I sigh, and fall back onto the bench, glad it was finally gone. No more pesky annoyances such as talking birds.

There was a sudden weight on my shoulder.

My eye twitched.

"You have a very soft coat, you know that?"

I must not kill a bird, I must not kill a bird, I must not-

A load noise pulls me out of my murderous thoughts. I look up in relief as my bus finally drives up to the stop. I stand up quickly, shooing the bird off my shoulder as I climb in the bus.

Free! I am free! I smirk evilly at the cardinal who looks at me dejectedly from the bench arm.

Alright, so I figure I'm going crazy. But at least I'm winning.

It only took twenty minutes to get to the store. It took two minutes off the bus to shatter my peace once more.

"That was _mean_."

I spun around to face the bird perched on the awning of the grocery store.

"What? You're stalking me now?" I ask angrily.

He tips his head to the side before replying cockily, "If I was stalking you, I'd know your name, right?"

My eyes narrowing, I scowl at the bird, in all his red plumage.

"Not necessarily." I snap, walking forward to the store quickly. And entering it with a bird on my shoulder.

"Well, I don't know your name. That was supposed to be a hint, you know. Like a nudge?" He chirps into my ear.

"I'm not telling you my name." I mumbled, as I get a look from a pretty overweight employee in the cereal isle. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to bring a bird in the store with me.

"Mine is Axel, if it helps." I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. He _knows _people are looking. And I bet I'd get in trouble if I kill a bird with a cereal box in the middle of the store.

I pretend he's not there as I pick up a Froot Loops box. I walk down the aisle, as a girl runs up to me.

"That's a really pretty bird." She whispers, brown eyes shining, fixed on the cardinal that was perched on my shoulder.  
"Oh yeah?" I raise an eyebrow. "By all means, take him."

She smiles widely, as she reached to pet Axel- I mean, the bird.

"Young lady, what are you doing?!" I look at the source of the noise. A slightly disheveled woman was now making her way towards me. I would have hid behind the girl, if I hadn't heard a low chirp in my ear. Damn bird and my pride.

She reaches where I'm standing, and yanks her daughter back.

"Don't run off without me! And don't talk to strangers!" She scolds the little girl, who pouts.

"But look, mommy. He has a really pretty bird. He said I could have him."

I resist the urge to squeak as the lady looks up at me. She notes the cardinal on my shoulder before curiosity gets the better of her, and she asks,

"Is that a wild cardinal?"

"Um… Yeah, I think so…" I'm just glad she's not killing me. And Axel here is _loving_ the attention. He's preening his feathers, stretching so his red feathers show more.

"How did you manage to get it to stay on your shoulder?" The woman asks in awe.

"I don't really get a choice in the matter, unfortunately." I reply dryly, ignoring the way the red bird danced around on my shoulder a bit, offended.

The lady smiled at me, and laughed a little.

"You have a way with animals, young man."

The little girl looked up at the cardinal, and held out a hand hopefully. The bird cocks his head to the side for a bit, as if considering it, before fluttering over to her hand, landing on the edge. The girl squealed and looked to her mom.

"Aw, he's very cute, honey." The lady seems fine with it, I bet she isn't even considering the diseases I'm sure that pest is carrying.

The girl looked up at me, smiling.

"Does it have a name?"

I glare at the bird a little before responding, "I'm pretty sure it's something like Axel."

She smiled even wider, and stroked him with one finger.

"She's pretty sweet."

I scowl, hearing that chirpy voice again.

Fortunately, the mother glances at her watch, and reaches down to take her daughter's hand.

"It was very nice to meet you, young man, but it's about time for us to go." She said, beaming at me.

"Aw…" Her daughter complained quietly, as she put her hand down. And of course, Axel found his way back to my shoulder again.

"Goodbye Axel!" She yells over back, halfway down the aisle, her mother tugging at her hand in a hurry.

"Heh heh, kids, gotta love 'em." He says in my ear.

"But _I _don't have to love _you_. In other words, get lost." I reply harshly, reaching my main destination. I pull the fridge door open, and grab a cheese pizza box. My hopes of my stalker bird actually taking my advice go down the drain as I hear him chirp loudly from my shoulder, "Oh, grab the pepperoni! Pepperoni!"

I shut my eyes tightly in annoyance, and against my better judgment, I grab a pepperoni pizza instead of cheese. He starts doing a happy dance on my shoulder, and just hops to my right one when I swat at him again. I choose to ignore him again as I go to check out, grabbing some milk and a loaf of bread on the way to the counter.

I set my load down on the checkout, and grab my wallet from me back pocket.

"Awesome bird. Cardinal?"

I look up.

My checkout person turns out to be a teen with periwinkle hair that's hiding one eye.

"Yeah."

He runs my four items over the scanner skillfully, and puts a hand out for the money.

"20.49. How did you manage to get him to sit on your shoulder?"

I fork over my cash, waiting for my change.

"I didn't."

He raises his visible eyebrow, counting some coins.

"You're telling me he just did that by himself?"

Axel chirps proudly as I try not to knock him off my shoulder violently.

"Pretty much. Followed me all the way from the bus stop to here." I grimace.

"Bird must be determined to stick with you." He chuckles, shaking his head, and hands me my change. "You going to name him?"

I pocket my wallet once more, gathering my bag.

"Don't have to. It's Axel, apparently."

He seems to be even more amused by this. I wonder if I could get Axel to annoy him instead.

"Right. Have a nice day then."

I nod, shaking his hand with my free one.

"You too." I walk out the exit, the bird starting to chirp in my ear again.

"He was nice."

"You're just saying that because he liked you." I scowl, swinging my bag as I walk away from the door.

"Psh, of course he liked me. It's the beauty that gets them." He sighs.

"That, or the fact you're silent around them." I mutter under my breath, spotting my bus already at the bus stop. "Damn it!"

I run to the bus, waving my arm to try and keep them from leaving. I'm left staring after the bus, as it pulls away, some kids laughing out the back window.

I cradle my head in my hands.

"Why me?" I whine pathetically.

"Because you're mean to me." Axel sniffs from my shoulder, shifting from one claw to the next.

I scowl half-heartedly at him, and start walking.

It's going to be a long way back.

* * *

I realized a bit ago I was only writing one-shots, stuff like that, so I decided to try my hand on a chaptered story. I started this, but I'm not quite sure where it's going. So if you have any ideas, they are much appreciated! :D

I've already started writing the second chapter, but it might take a bit, I'm moving and that _tends_ to take up most of your time. If you like it, please review! Bye byes! :3


	2. Pizza Thief

Thanks for positive feedback! I'm pretty sure I squealed when I saw the responses I got! :D

So here's chapter 2. I decided I had to get it up before the internet went down, so here it is! Enjoy~

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, yada yada.

* * *

There are three ways listed on an official site to get rid of cardinals. Then one official law-breaking way, and I found one more on an unofficial site that was _not_ against the law but that's probably because most people aren't sure where to find killer squirrels. But I will find a way. Yes... Mwahah-

"Da da, pepperoni, pepperoni!"

My evil cackling apparently invites people to interrupt me, because this is the second time in a month that it's happened. It also reminded me why I was looking up killer squirrels on the internet anyway.

I growl slightly, turning around in my chair and stalking over to the bird that was resting on the edge of the couch.

"Ah! You're done! Finally, the pizza is ready. Go get it, go get it!"

My eye twitches (I notice it's been doing that a lot lately) and I slam the kitchen door behind me as I enter the room in my bad mood. The muffled squawk and thud from the other side cheered me up a bit though.

"Nooo! Not fair!"

I try to tune out the_ annoying _voice belonging to the _annoying_ bird Axel, and managed to use a fork to pull the pizza out of the oven on to a plate.

"I smell pepperoniii!" _Thud._

I look to the door with an eyebrow raised.

_Thud. Thud._

I snort and back to my delicious work… The best thing about cutting pizza is that you can always eat the cheesy strings that hang off the pizza cutter! Yum… I close my eyes to better savor the _delectable_ taste of melted cheese… That's right, I can be smart! I know _words_. And here's a useful fact: that's how you get people to do stuff for you.

Words. And guilt, guilt works too. But contrary to what you now believe (that's right, fancy words again!) I am not a manipulator. Really.

I open my eyes again, and look toward to the door. I don't hear anything. Could… Could it be? Has he finally given up?

I move quietly across the room.

Here's a second useful fact: birds are sneaky little bastards. They can also fit through small spaces such as the slit between your door and the wall. If you trust them, you will become pizza-less.

"Yah!" I shout a war cry and launch myself towards the pizza. I pick up the spatula, and start swatting every time the cardinal comes near. Of course, if you plan on doing this anytime in the future, this is an effective method but it does take a lot more energy than other methods, like tazers. I definitely recommend trying the tazers. And send me one while you're at it.

So after about ten minutes of warring, I put the spatula down.

Grabbing a slice of pizza, I lean against the counter and start wolfing it down.

"This doesn't mean anything," I snarl in between bites. "And you aren't getting anything more after this."

Axel chuckles in that weird way of his, pecking at a pepperoni.

"Sure, Ro-xas." He picks up the pepperoni, leaning his head back to swallow it.

"W-what?" I choke, spluttering. "How do you know my name?"

"You know," The cardinal smirked cockily, I _know_ I saw a smirk. "You shouldn't leave your computer on when you've finished with it. There's all sorts of information on it…"

I gape at him in disbelief.

"You _snooped_ in my _personal_ information?!"

That bird is lucky he's fast, otherwise he'd be squashed. I had put the spatula down but not out of reach. I wasn't stupid.

I quickly gave up again in favor of plotting against him. You see, when you're short and not quite fast enough to catch your target you find other ways. I've had years of practice on plotting and scheming, and now it came to me as a second nature. So it wasn't long until I came up with a plan.

Suppressing my evil smirk and laugh that would give it away, I sigh. I ignore Axel who was watching me warily from the counter, and trudge through the door lazily. As soon as I'm out of site, I run up the stairs and into my room. Going through my dresser drawers as quickly as possible to find my swim suit, I throw every thing else out around me and soon my room is nothing more but piles of clothes. Grinning, I finally find my objective.

I peek through my door to make sure the cardinal's not around and then step through quickly, making sure to shut my door behind me. Wouldn't want him sneaking in there. It would take _forever_ to get him out.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, I manage to get to the kitchen door before spotting Axel. He's right where I left him, and he's-

Eating my pizza?! Who does he think he is? Ooh, now I'm _sure_ about this plan… He'll get what he deserves. I just hope I didn't miscalculate. That would be awkward.

I strut into the room and past _my_ pizza. I wave what I had just retrieved, my swimsuit, around a little just to make sure I get his attention.

"What are you doing?"

I smirk a little. Just on time. Turning around, I sigh a little again.

"_Well_. I was a little bored, so I decided to go outside. I was going to get in my pool."

You know that bird that you always see perched right outside your bathroom window? And you swear you can see a perverted gleam in his eyes? I'm hear to tell you that the look is real. You are not hallucinating. I know, because I'm see that look right now.

I am both relieved, and a bit frightened that I _did_ calculate this right.

I look away and continue to the door. I open it and, as expected, Axel shoots right out.

I slam the door quickly, flipping the lock.

"Hey!"

_Whew._

"Lemme in!"

"Never!" I shout. That bird will never set foot in my house again! Mwahaha!

"Not fair! You enticed me with your near nakedness!"

I scowl in the general direction of the door.

"Which is why you will never, ever be let back in!"

I press my ear against the door. He hasn't answered.

After a couple of minutes, I smile. I'm not going to be fooled again into believing he's gone, but I know there's no way he's going to get in.

I skip happily to the pizza (there's only one slice left, the bastard) and dump the plate in the sink, munching on the remaining piece. I leave the kitchen and plop down on my computer chair. Still grinning like mad, I sign in to Messenger.

Oh, look who's on, Hayner. I roll my eyes. He's almost _always_ on.

_KeyofDestiny: What's up Hayner?_

_StruggleChamp: Ugh.. stupid school project coming up…_

_KeyofDestiny: School project?_

_StruggleChamp: U didn't know? _

_StruggleChamp: It's getting announced tom._

_KeyofDestiny: So how do u know?_

_StruggleChamp: …The teacher told us Friday, Rox. U were sleeping in class again._

_KeyofDestiny: 'S not my fault! U know I don't sleep well!_

_StruggleChamp: Yea, yea. Watever. _

_StruggleChamp: Oh, have to go. Cya later. _

_KeyofDestiny: Yea, see ya._

_StruggleChamp has logged out. _

I slam my head down onto the keyboard.

Noooo. It can't be! Why, oh why does there have to be a project _now_? I suck at…

I lift my head up. What project is it? What class?

Scowling, I log off and shut my computer down. Stupid Hayner… he could have at least told me what subject it was on…

I get up and start toward the stairs. I glance at the kitchen briefly, half expecting Axel to pop out.

… Oh great, why am I even thinking that? He's gone!

I smack my forehead. Shaking my head partially to get the thought out of my head and partially because my head kind of hurts now, I stomp up the stairs.

Now my house is pretty small. The kitchen and living room downstairs, a bedroom and bathroom upstairs. Oh, and there's a hall closet on the second floor! But that's about it.

My bedroom is pretty small, but I don't really have a problem with it because I don't have much stuff. All I really have is a bed and dresser. Of course, this doesn't stop me from making a complete _mess_ out of my room.

I fall to my knees pathetically when I see my room. I sniff, and get up. Muttering the whole time, I pick up all the clothes littered around my room and stuff them in my dresser again. Grabbing the last handful containing a red shirt, some boxers and another white shirt, I shove it into the drawer that wasn't bursting yet and somehow achieve to shut it.

"Ha ha!" I am victorious!

I fall onto my now clean bed, arms spread. Hey, that rhymes…

_Tick. Tick._

What the…? I look up. Nothing's on the ceiling.

_Tick._

I sit up this time.

_Tick._

I jump up and spin around. The window. Above my bed.

On my bed again, I press my hands and face into the glass. I can't see anything…

_TICK!_

"Waah!"

I fall backwards onto the floor, flailing my arms. I roll over and leap to my feet.

"Go! Away!" My hands drew the curtains violently across the window, blocking the red bird that was pecking at my window from view. I swear if he doesn't shut up…

I growl a bit, then turn around and flicked the lights off. After stubbing my toe on the way, I finally land in bed. I sigh. Why do I have to go to bed at 9 on Sunday again?

Oh yeah. School project tomorrow. And if I don't, something else horrible will happen. Like another bird exactly like Axel showing up.

I shudder. That would be horrible.

_Tick. Tick._

"Shut up!" I yell, banging on the window. Grumbling, I roll over, pulling the cover over my head.

Maybe he'll be gone by tomorrow.

With this very appealing thought, I drift to sleep much faster than I usually do.

* * *

So it'll take me a while to get the next chapter up but I'll probably have written more than one when I do, due to the simple equation of:

No Internet/Cable = No distractions.

Thanks again for reading, and please review if you liked it! I feed on reviews. :3


	3. Demyx Nori

Hi! :D

It's me! So... sorry it's been a while, but still no Internet, and my computer died a little bit ago... I'm in mourning... :(

Enjoy the new chapter though!

Kingdom Hearts belongs to the Square Enix. Lucky bastards... You don't even wanna _know_ what I would do to it if I owned it.

* * *

Rubbing your eyes doesn't really help – but at least it makes you feel better.

For being as tired as I am, you'd think someone would offer to take over for me. You never know when I'll be so exhausted that I'll 'accidentally' pour hot coffee over someone. Spiteful? Me? I don't know what you're talking about.

Sighing, I wipe the counter down.

Don't know how it gets so dirty, don't care. That's what I tell the boss every time she asks. Yuffie, my colleague, pays me five bucks not to tell that she jumps on the counter everyday.

She doesn't really have a reason to do that, she just… Yuffie's crazy. That's all I'm saying.

I lean against the counter, wondering if I should make myself a cup of coffee. It is a coffee shop, and I could certainly use the caffeine. Of course, when I lift my head to the sound of the door chimes, I realize my eyes are closed. That… that could be a problem.

"Um… hello?"

I try to drag my eyelids up.

"Yeah?"

"…Your eyes are still closed."

"Oh." I open my eyes for real this time, recognizing the person in front of me. "Oh! It's you! From the grocery store!"

The guy chuckles a bit, flicking is periwinkle hair back a little.

"Yes, it's me. From the grocery store."

"Well… um, what do you want?" I rub the back of my head, feeling a bit awkward after shouting that last bit.

He smirks, and glances up at the menu real quick.

"Just a cup of green tea, with honey and milk. And it's Zexion."

Skillfully balancing a honey jar and the milk in one hand, I turn my head without stopping my work.

"What?"

"Zexion. My name." He pulls his wallet from his pocket, counting out some money.

"Heh… I knew that." I grin at him, stirring the milk and honey into the tea.

I see him give a small smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Of course. And you?"

I take the spoon out, and hand him the mug.

"$2.50. It's Roxas."

Setting the money on the counter and taking the tea at the same time, Zexion nods.

"Nice to meet you then… for the second time."

I snort and turn, back to work. Seeing as he doesn't say anything else, I assume he's gone to sit down somewhere, leaving me to my thoughts. Speaking of my thoughts, Zexion is a weird name…

"Thank you, for that."

I spin around.

"Wha…What?"

Apparently Zexion had only moved a step away from the counter. His eyebrows were raised, and he was smirking at me. It took me a moment, but I finally realized why.

"I didn't say that aloud, did I?" Please tell me I didn't say his name was weird aloud, please, _please_…

His eyes twinkled, and he ducked away, obviously trying not to laugh. Torn between anger and embarrassment, I decided to lay low for a while. Laying low, of course, means dramatically stomping to the back, and sitting there until the grocery store clerk left. It's Monday, in the morning, everyone's at work. So no customers… ish. They can wait a couple of minutes, no big deal…

Thinking back on it, I can't really remember much of when I met Zexion…

I was at the grocery store, getting pizza… pepperoni, for some reason. But I can't recall why yesterday was weird. I _know_ it was weird, because today's Monday, which means yesterday was Sunday. And my Sunday's are _always _weird.

Still sitting on my bucket in the closet, I put my hand on my chin in a thinking pose. Hey, it works for the people in movies, why not me?

I don't remember about this morning, which… is normal, unfortunately. Bah, who says you have to be awake to get ready?

I clear my throat. First sign that you're going crazy – you start talking to yourself.

I shuffle out of the closet, head down.

"Roxaaas?"

My head shoots up.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? And… in the closet?"

It's Yuffie.

I groan. The black haired girl is always sprouting up at the wrong moment, I could kill her! But… on the other hand, if she's here, that means that my shift is over. And that makes me happy… so maybe I won't kill her…

"Poking me on the nose doesn't help my decision, Yuffie." I threaten through clenched teeth.

"What decision? Are you going to stay with me today?" She withdraws, and starts bouncing up and down.

Biting my lip, I shake my head.

"No no, I'm not staying, I… I have to go to class!" I mentally slap myself on the forehead. I thought I decided not to let people know I'm crazy, and there I was telling Yuffie about my decision to kill her! Totally forgot people couldn't read my mind.

"Aw… You sure?" She tried giving me the ol' puppy eyes. Puh-lease. I _invented_ those babies, along with my twin. Yeah, I got a twin, what of it?

"Yeah, no… still have to go to class."

She pouts, and spins around with her arms crossed.

"Fine, abandon me then. I don't care. I'll just… face the whole, scary world… on my own!"

She whines the last three words, and burst into tears. Sobbing with her back to me, she shakes her head.

"I'm not staying. Nice try, though."

Yuffie suddenly straightens up, and turns around again. Hands on her hips, she sighs, and looks at the floor.

"Fine… you better go then, I've wasted about – five minutes of your time. Whoa, new record."

"What?! Really?" I pull my phone out of my pocket. "No! I'm seventeen minutes late!"

She snickers, and glances toward the front to try and hide it. Unhelpful bitch. Uh, I mean… Oh, wait, still can't read my mind. Never mind then.

Sparing enough time to smack her over the head hard enough to get a yelp, I then rush to the front. I throw my apron on the counter, and dash out the door.

"See ya, Roxas!"

Ignoring my obnoxious colleague, easy.

Rushing to class, already about twenty minutes late and counting, gets you hot by a car.

* * *

In ten minutes, I manage to make it to class, with only minor scrapes from the cement sidewalks. I push the door open, peering inside. The class is already half over and I wonder if I should even go in…

"Mr. Strife!"

Seems like my decision is made for me.

"Finally! And where have you been?"

I step through the door, and shut it quietly behind me. Not like it matters, everyone is looking at me anyways.

"I got… held up." Better than telling the professor I shut myself in a closet, and lost track of time. She might be pretty cool, but even she would look at me weirdly for that.

"Right… sit down, Roxas. We were just talking about the upcoming project."

The project is in History? Seriously?

I glance at Hayner unbelievingly. He shrugs, grinning, and pats the seat next to him.

"How's it going?"

I plop on the seat, sigh, and reach down for my bag.

"Fine, I just can't remember anything from yesterday, and I'm wondering if that's a good thing–" I stare blankly at the spot where my bag was supposed to be. Keywords: supposed to be.

Hayner started chuckling in a hushed tone, so Professor Craigs wouldn't hear.

"So on top of being late, you forgot your stuff too? Nice Rox, I can't believe you're actually passing right now."

"Yeah, well, not for long." I groan, slamming my head to the desk. Quietly, which totally takes away from the drama.

"Hey, you wanna partner up for the project?"

I look up at him.

"Depends. What is the project about?"

"I think you pick a subject, and write an essay or something on it." He told me, playing with his pencil.

"Mr. Roxas and Mr. Hayner!"

I wince, lifting my head up all the way to give full attention the teacher. We just got first named… Which, with the 'Mister' in front of it, is like being middle named for our professor.

"Do you have something you want to share?"

I suppress another groan. This has to be just like high school.

"Yeah, um, what is the project about?" Thank god for Hayner, and his (usually) quick thinking.

Professor Craigs raised her eyebrows, as in disbelief that we were actually talking about that. Sheesh, you throw _one_ flaming pencil, and you're suspected for life.

"I was just going over that, if you two would kindly pay attention. I'm not saying it more than once."

She waits for us to nod, then continues.

"OK, so this is going to be pretty simple. You find an interesting topic, and you can write a paper about it, or do anything else as long as it stays on the subject. No, Hayner, you can't just quote some 'random famous guy'." She takes a moment to scowl at my friend.

I pat him on the back as he slumps in his seat in disappointment.

"Ahem, so as I was saying," Prof. Craigs glared at Hayner when it looked like he was about to say something again. "You could, for instance, perform a skit or sew a costume. You could create something out of clay… Whatever you want!" She waved her hands for emphasis.

"Great! We're partners then, Roxas!" Hayner turns and grins at me.

"Ah, not so fast… There's an added challenge to this project-" Prof. Craigs grins like only an evil teacher would. "You must do it with someone you know not!"

Everyone stared blankly at her.

"Um… with people I assign you."

A chorus of groans broke out, me and Hayner obviously weren't the only ones who had partnered up already.

"Shh, quiet down!" She raises her hand up and slams it down on the desk, making me flinch, and the class was suddenly quiet.

"Instead of reading it from a premade list that would have taken a large amount of time that I do not have, I will randomly put you together."

Prof. Craigs started pointing at a student, and then another, making them partners.

Deep in the process of figuring out how exactly to get my revenge for this makeshift partnering system with getting into trouble, I get interrupted by the evil teacher five minutes later.

"Um, Strife, you're with… what's your name again?"

"It's Nori, ma'am."

I look around for the source of the somewhat nasally voice.

In the front left of the class, a guy who was taller than me had raised his hand. I can only see the back of his head, but he looks… weird. It looks like a mixture of a mohawk and a mullet. 'Cept the mullet part is just a few strands of hair hanging down the back of his neck. See how I get the 'weird' vibe?

Jeez, I bet he talks to himself too. What a nut.

I frown, and slam my head on to my desk.

Can't wait till this lesson is over.

* * *

"Roxas… Roooxas…"

I lift my head head up groggily.

"Whazza?"

"Roxas, wake up!"

I bolt upright, almost falling out my chair at the same time. Looking around, I see Hayner grinning at me.

"What?"

"You fell asleep again, dude. Seriously, I had to cover for you, Craigs was about to start throwing things at you." He chuckled, shifting his bag around on his shoulder.

"Oh. Thanks…" I rub my eyes, and glance around to see the most of the class had already emptied, so the class must be over.

"Yeah. Listen, I gotta go, Olette wants to drag me shopping." He rolled his eyes. "Something about me only having three shirts…"

I laugh, and roll my eyes as well.

"Yes, how dare she worry about you having enough clothes."

He laughs as well, and started to walk off.

"Hey, Hayner, wait!" I just realized something.

He stops, and turns his head.

"Yeah?"

"When's the project due?"

He started laughing again.

"I'll tell you later, dude. See ya!"

"Bye." I say quietly, but he was already gone. He's not going to tell me later.

I stand up slowly, reaching out for my bag, before I realize it's not there. Groaning, I lean on my desk with one hand.

Where did I leave it?

"Um… Hello?"

I jump, spinning around.

It's the guy that I'm supposed to be doing the project with. His face isn't so bad now that I see it. Apparently some short strands of his hair fall into his face, as well as around his head. His eyes are some weird color… I can't decide whether they're green, or blue…

"Uh..." I furrow my eyebrows. "What's your name again?"

He laughs, the laughter coming easily.

"I actually only told the teacher my last name, so it's okay that you don't know it. Last name is Nori. First is Demyx."

I freeze.

Demyx.

_Demyx_.

I shout, stumbling back. I point at him with both hands, still shouting at intervals between breaths.

Good god! I suddenly remember everything about yesterday! Why I got pepperoni pizza last night, why I woke up to no leftovers this morning… Everything! Including the _talking bird_!

I remember him annoying me, telling me his name was Axel, and him talking about his deceased ex-boyfriend... Demyx.

Oh, this is _so_ not happening.

* * *

Even though I don't have personal computer, my family is really... technological (if that's a word). So there's about five other computers to use. :)

I'm almost done with Chapter 4, and I'll post that as soon as I get a chance. You may be wondering how I'm doing this when I have no internet, and I'm here to tell you I'm using the magical internet in my sister's head. No, just kidding, that internet is reserved only for google searches. :P

I'm in a coffee shop we come to often, and they have free internet, so I jump at the chance to come every time. So expect the next chapter soon. :D

Thanks for reading, and review if you like it please!


	4. Guess who's back?

Hiya~! :) Here's Chapter 4! Sorry for the delay, still having problems finding places with internet. But you have this to tie you over, and I'll work on Chapter 5 for the next time I find internet.

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

Have you ever tripped over a desk?

It's rather hard to do, and the flip over it is pretty painful. Not taking in account the falling on the chair, knocking _that_ backwards, and crashing into the _next_ desk.

If you think this would hurt a lot, it does.

So don't go panicking in a classroom. It's really not worth it.

It comes to me quite suddenly, in the middle of laying on the floor, still pointing and shouting at my partner for the school project, that I might be overreacting. But that zooms out of my head as suddenly as it came in, so I continue. I'm funny like that.

Of course, by this point, with nothing else to do, Demyx Nori had started to panic too. I don't know why exactly… But what else would you do, if you were in the same position as him?

He was also shouting, spinning in circles, clutching his head...

If I'm not careful, he might out panic me…

I mean, uh, I might not be able to… stop panicking… in this situation. Yeah.

Wait, people still can't read my mind. Whoops.

"Wait!" Somehow, over my shouting, he managed to make himself heard. Surprising, he's probably only the second person in the world able to do that. The other person is, of course, my twin. And that's only when he's yelling louder than me. Scary, huh?

"Wait, wait, wait… Just, calm down!" He raises both hands in the air, as if I'm charging him, and he thinks he can stop me. Obviously never met me…

My voice died in my throat mid-scream, and I'm left sitting there, pressed up against the second desk behind my usual seat, still pointing at him with one hand, with the other hand holding me up.

My first impression must be _awesome_. I'm told it usually is.

"Hi. I'm Demyx." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I stare at him, and then lift myself up. Brushing myself off, I take his hand and shake.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Roxas."

"Ah." He raises his eyebrows. "Do you… do that often?" I think he's talking about the whole screaming hysterically and knocking things over, then turning perfectly normal again.

I look around at the mess I created, knocked over chair, half the desks pushed back, and decided to answer honestly.

"No. Sorry about that." I say with an innocent smile.

All right, I lied.

But come on, I don't really do the screaming bit often, just the… chaos bit. And that's just when I'm in a bad mood, when I'm peaceful I'm just sarcastic and cold…

Moving on…

"Heh, so can I have your number?" He rubs the back of his head, chuckling nervously. Damn it, he knows I lied…

I raise an eyebrow up, deciding to have some fun, even though I'm perfectly aware that he wants my number for the project.

"Sorry, but you're not really my type…" I manage to say with a straight face, eyes drifting perfectly to the left, fingertips pressing together… Ah, yes, perfect image…

"Oh, uh, I-" He starts spluttering, going red.

Without moving, I lock my eyes onto him again. Before bursting out laughing.

"Ah, ha ha! You should've seen your face! Like I thought you were asking me out!" I think I need to breath, but I'm too busy laughing my lungs out.

Besides, even if I did think he was asking me out, no way I'd be going against his crazy ex-boyfriend…

Mr. Talking Bird.

"That's not fair!" Demyx whines, stomping his feet.

Recovering from uncontrollable laughing, I wipe the tears out of my eyes, and pull out a piece of paper and pencil to give him my number.

Oh, wait a minute.

No bag.

I scowl at the 'piece of paper and pencil'. It was actually plain air. And I'm pretty sure you can't write on plain air.

"Um… so can you give me your number?"

I look at the taller blond, and then down at the notebook and pen he was offering me.

Mumbling under my breath, I take them, and scrawl my cell phone number down.

I put my name and address next to it, handing him it back.

"Whoa, Strife as in Strife, Strife?" He asked in shock, eyes wide, staring at the paper.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Spelled S-T-R-I-F-E?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding me."

"No." I hate it when this happens.

"I thought your name was something like Strife, S-T-R-I-P-H-E…" Demyx was still staring at my name. "I never even thought you were the famous Strife!"

I groan.

"No, not me, my parents."

His mouth formed the 'O', while he actually didn't say anything.

"Good day then." I put my hands in my pocket, fingering my phone, and walk around him.

"Um… yeah, see you! I'll call you to arrange a meeting!"

I sigh again, walking out the door. I really don't like it when people start taking me for my parents. It's not my fault my mom runs a huge 'green' organization, trying to save the world and all, and my dad works with the Shinra Company.

Never quite sure what the Shinra Company actually did, but I'm pretty sure it's the exact opposite of what my mom's job is about. Just get that feeling, you know?

* * *

I'm not particularly looking forward to this project. For about the same reason I'm not looking forward to going home, even though I should.

Once again, it's that crazy 'Talking Bird'.

Axel.

Ever since yesterday… night I think… the bird has been stalking me. At least, I'm pretty sure… I haven't seen him recently.

I take a quick glance around the road I'm walking on, looking up and down, and all around… Not only am I getting paranoid, but I'm also starting to rhyme. Yay.

I start to walk faster, playing with the hem of my sweater. It's so cold.

Of course, that's a given, seeing as it's the middle of winter. Damn useless seasons… why can't it always be on one temperature, and never change? But if that one temperature was cold, I wouldn't like that, so… never mind.

I shake my head, still walking.

When you hear a bird fly above you, you don't stop and look around wildly for it, do you?

If the answer is no, you don't, congrats. You are normal.

_Me_ on the other hand…

Sighing in relief, I put a hand on my chest. That was a close one. Almost thought for sure that my craziness had come back.

You see, I figure that I have so much 'crazy' built up in my head that I didn't know was there, I project it onto ordinary things, such as birds. So they start talking… and stuff. Makes sense, right?

No? Well who asked you, anyway?

"Next I'm going to start hearing voices in my head…" I mumble, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

"Absolutely correct."

I stop in mid-step.

Two options here:

Look around.

Or run like hell.

Being the naturally curious and stupid person I am, I look around.

"Hello again, Roxas. That was a mean move you pulled last night."

Straight-ahead, on the fence. Red cardinal.

I am a person of many natures. When I am happy, I'm nice and generous. When I am tired, I'm evil and most likely plotting something. When I'm cold… I just don't care.

So turning around and walking away instead of trying to kill him or retorting, is perfectly normal for me since I'm just cold. Please don't be alarmed.

"You've gone back to ignoring me? Again? Jeez, I thought we got past that last night…"

The tiny, easily smashed, bird fluttered up on my shoulder. Maybe I'm more tired than I thought…

"I don't want to talk to you right now, thank you." I say pleasantly. At least I can control my tone. Sometimes.

"Aw, but come on. I've waited all day to talk to you, and now I get a no thank you, I'm busy?" Axel waves one wing, obviously annoyed.

"I'm not busy, I just don't want to talk to you. Go bug that lady over there." I point to the woman that was getting out of her car. She notices me pointing at her, and gives me that 'weirdo' look before entering her house.

"Great," I mumble, withdrawing my hand and looking at the ground. "See what happens when I talk to you? I get stared at."

The cardinal cocked its head.

"You're less fun in the day time."

"It's not really day time right now. It's…" I pull out my phone again. _Really_ need to get a watch. " 4:30. What the-?! When did that happen?"

"Well, there's that job of yours, and then that class, and then you walked around for about ten minutes, so…"

"I didn't ask you!" I snap, stuffing my phone back into my pocket. He really stalked me all day, and I didn't notice?

Axel squawked indignantly, and agitatedly danced on my shoulder.

"But- you just did! You said, and I quote, 'When did that happen?'"

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you." I huff, and pull my sweater sleeves down. I'm just not dressed for see-your-breath weather right now.

"Right," He chirps crossly. "I forgot Mr. Squirrel was over there. Asked _him_, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" I was close to shouting now, I was that annoyed. "I asked Mr. Squirrel, so why don't you just stuff it?"

I stop walking, glaring at him, and he was quiet.

"Thank you, you finally listen to me."

Feeling slightly victorious, I look straight ahead, so I can walk on.

But instead, I saw a group of old ladies staring at me disapprovingly. I'm sure my conversation with the bird sitting on my shoulder _fascinated _them.

I walk forward slowly, wishing I had a hat to pull over my eyes. Just a couple more houses and I'm home, just a couple more houses…

"Young man?"

Suppressing a sob, I look up from the ground.

It was the middle one that had spoken, an old hag with pink hat and a frilly pink abomination of a dress. She had little white gloves and a purse that had a dog's head sticking out of it.

Unfortunately, the rest of her group was dressed about the same.

"Yes ma'am?" I ask, trying to be as polite as you can be to people who just saw you have an argument with a bird.

"Do you live around here?"

I spent a couple of seconds deciding whether or not to tell the truth, seeing as how I'm sure those ladies could club me to death with their dog-purses.

"Yes, ma'am." What could it hurt?  
She sniffed in disdain, reaching up with her hand that wasn't holding her purse and fluffed the curly grey hair under the hat.

Leaning back about to hear what her group was saying, she nodded approvingly.

"Young man, I am Sherly Oxhand. I am the leader of the neighborhood committee."

Wondering when exactly I'd stepped back in time, it took me a little while to respond.

"Um, nice to meet you then…" Why didn't I meet her sooner? And why, in the name of pink dresses, now?

"You are correct, it is pleasant to meet me." She stroked her eat-able Chihuahua's head. "I'm afraid I must talk to you sometime in the near future. Here is my number."

The old lady handed me a card. It read exactly what she said. 'Sherly Oxhand, head of Neighborhood Committee – 627-8012'

"Toodloo." She eyed the red cardinal on my shoulder for a minute, then she and her friends tottered off on their ridiculous high-heels, probably off to torture some other poor soul…

"Crazy old hags." Axel chirped, reading the card in my hand. I glance at the bird on my shoulder and smirk as I walk up to my house.

I pet the bird once on the head.

Seems like someone _can_ read my thoughts after all.

* * *

Not much important stuff going on in this chapter. But you get to witness Roxas' random 'mood swings'. It's part of being semi-insane. ;)

He can go from hysterical to calm, happy to sad, angry to... angry. Not much you can do to get Roxas to stop being angry. :P

Thanks for reading, review if you liked it. I'll get the next chapter done and up soon. Ideas are welcome. ;)


	5. Well, this is awkward

Hiya! Right, so, sorry for taking so long.. ^^'

I promise I'll try to update sooner from now on. Ever since I went to Anime Matsuri this year, I've had a bunch of inspiration. You can also check other products of my newly found inspiration on my deviantart page, which I'm posting on my profile. But for you lazy people ;), here's a direct link : .com/

I like this chapter. :) I'm pretty happy with it. I'll get to work on writing the next chapter now - maybe it'll be done sooner than you think! Maybe even... tomorrow? Gasp! O.o

Not promising anything though!

* * *

Alarms are the devil.

But they're also expensive, especially when you have to keep replacing yours.

And _because_ I had to keep replacing mine, it _was_ expensive, so I decided to stop buying them.

Hence the reason why I'm late.

"H-hey! Wait!"

I didn't even spare a glance behind me to the person rushing behind me.

Well, I really shouldn't say person. Bird, maybe.

"Wait for me!"

I shake my head as I dash down the side street that I long ago found as a shortcut to work for days exactly like this, my bag thumping against my side. It's so cold!

I really wonder if it was a good idea letting the bird spend the night in the house last night. He would've just stayed outside anyway, and he called the creepy dog lady a hag… Some one had to reward him!

I skid to a stop outside the café door, bursting in. With a squeak behind me, Axel managed to latch on to my scarf and cling there as the door slammed shut behind us.

Wasting no time, I rush toward the back to dump my bag and outerwear down and then back to the front.

Just as I think I've made it, I'm in the clear, I hear a voice from the back.

"Your selective sight is certainly amazing, Roxas."

Groaning, I cradle my head in my hands. The cardinal perched on my shoulder chuckled and fluttered to the counter. I shot him a nasty look before retracing my steps.

Pushing the door open again from where it swung shut when I threw my bag through it, I peer around it cautiously.

Of course.

My boss was sitting on the chair facing the door. I swear she put it there on purpose.

"Hi, Roxas."

"H-hi, Tifa."

She smiled, and gestured for me to come in.

"Roxas."

I sigh, and walk in further.

"Yes, Tifa?"

"Do you know how the counter gets so dirty?"

Here we go again.

"Don't know, don't care."

She scrutinized me carefully, then shook her head.

"I don't know why I bother asking any more."

Grinning, I turn around.

"If that's all, I'm going to get to work!"

"Not so fast."

Dammit, I knew the enthusiasm was too much.

"Mind explaining why you're late?"

I face my black-haired boss again.

"Mmm… mm…"

"Sorry, Rox, didn't get that. What now?"

"My alarm didn't go off."

"Oh, your alarm clock didn't go off? Why's that?"

"Because I don't have one..."

"Mh-hm, go on."

"Because I broke it! Sheesh…"

"Right." Tifa gave me a smug smirk, and got up from the chair, walking around me to the front in that confident I-own-this-place walk.

It makes me really wish she didn't own this place.

Giving another sigh, I follow her, kicking my stuff from the doorway so it was further in the room.

"Oh my-! ROXAS!"

"What now?" I whine, reaching the counter.

Which Tifa was on.

It took me a while to get over the shock.

"Um… boss? Why… why are you on the counter?"

She didn't do much but squeak something and point behind me.

Raising my eyebrows, I slowly turn around to see…

Axel.

I snort.

"It's a _bird_, boss."

"_What's it doing in my shop?!"_

"Aah!" Clutching my ears, I glare at her. When she gets upset, she gets an extremely high-pitched voice to go with it.

"It came in with me. Didn't think you'd go all sonic." I mutter, holding my hand out toward the cardinal that was sitting there watching with amusement.

"Hey. Over here."

Beady eyes sparkled, and the red bird flew from the corner onto my hand, then hopped up my arm to his favorite perch.

My shoulder.

Turning around, I see Tifa still on the counter, looking as if she stayed like that any longer her hair would frizz. Really, I could barely see her eyebrows, her eyes were so wide.

"Do you want me to put him out?" I ask hesitantly. I wasn't used to Tifa being like this. I want her crazy 'Imma-beat-you-up' self back!

"_Just get it out of my sight!"_

I walked quickly over to the door and shoved the bird out. Remind me to thank him for not holding on to me and scratching up my hand.

As soon as she couldn't see the cardinal anymore, Tifa jumped off the counter and started acting more like herself again.

"Wipe down the counter," she says calmly, wiping her hands on her skirt… thing. "I have to go make a call to Yuffie."

…Well, really, I didn't tell her how the counter gets so dirty, she kinda found out for herself, so… Yuffie's not going to get any of her money back!

Sighing, I lean against the counter to think. There's no customers, strangely enough, so it's quiet.

I seem to be sighing a lot.

Raising an eyebrow at this speculation, something moving at the window catches my eye.

"Roxas! Come on, let me back in!"

Axel was zooming back and forward across the window, obviously dying to be let back in the warm building. I forgot how cold it was outside.

I smirk.

Grabbing a rag from under the counter, I wipe down the counter slowly, letting routine take over.

Deal with crazy co-worker, wipe down counter, day-dream, serve customer, daydream, leave.

Normal, usual routine.

_Except for that_, I think, watching the red bird outside flapping his wings against the window.

I glance over my shoulder to the back where Tifa was yelling at the phone, then back to the window. Making my way from behind the counter, I go up to the glass.

"Go away, creep!" I whisper, making shooing motions at the cardinal with my hands.

"Nooo! Let me in!"

"Shh!" I check to make sure Tifa hadn't heard. Judging by the fact I was hearing Yuffie's name being yelled in an extremely loud voice, she hadn't noticed. I turn back to the bird.

"You'll have to stay out – "

_Dance to the beat, _

I look down.

_Wave your arms together, _

_Come feel the heat, _

I'm going to kill Yuffie.

_Forever and forever!_

Fumbling to get my phone out of my front pocket while at the same time muttering about Yuffie and ringtones, I ignore the sniggering coming from Axel on the other side of the window at something that sounded like _Caramel Dancing._

I finally get it out, and flip my phone open violently.

"Hello!" I yell, perhaps a _little_ too loud.

"Eep! Um… Hi?"

"Who is this?" I ask, lowering my voice a little. The voice sounded a bit familiar, but it was hard to place.

"Uh, Demyx Nori. And this is… Roxas Strife?"

"Oh, Demyx. Yeah, this is Roxas. But… don't call me by my last name ok?" I relax a little, glaring at the cardinal trying to recapture my attention from outside.

"Sure. Can I ask why?"

"I… just don't like it. Technically, it's not even my last name." I walk back to the counter.

"Not… you're last name? But, then why – the teacher – you – "

"Eh, don't hurt yourself…" I glance up as the door chime rang. Just some random guy.

"Well explain!"

"Yeah, two seconds." I put my phone down and quickly served the guy his coffee and muffin. "Hello? You still there?"

"Yep. Now talk!"

"Uh…" I look uncomfortably at the wall. Nice patterns. "My actual last name is Fabool."

"Fabool?! Haha! That's such a goofy name!"

I scowl at the phone.

"Oh, uh, ow! Fine fine, I'm sorry!" I raise an eyebrow, feeling slightly satisfied that he was getting hurt, but curious _why_. "That was insensitive and I apologize. There, happy?"

"Um, I guess –"

"Not you, sorry Rox. I mean, the whole apology was meant for you but not the last bit."

"…"

"Sorry! Please, continue."

"Fine. My parents died a couple of years ago. My mother had breast cancer and my dad just couldn't get over it."

"Did he… Kill himself?"

I didn't answer for a second, still staring intently at the wall.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"No, no it's ok. He didn't kill himself. Directly. He became really depressed and eventually drunk himself to death. My name is Strife now because Aerith and Cloud took me in."

I could hear the shock from the other side of the line. Huh, weird, didn't he want to know the answer?

"I'm so sorry, Rox, I didn't know or I wouldn't have brought it up…"

"I told you, it's fine."

"Right, um… Back on track!" How does this guy change moods so fast! It's impossible!

"Okay. What's up?"

"Project!"

"Ok." I look at the window, scanning quickly to find Axel, who was probably still pecking at the window to get in. "What about it?"

"Can I come over tonight so we can get to work?"

"Uh, sure," I reply hesitantly, still searching for a sign of the red bird. I haven't seen him in a while, and that in its self wasn't a good sign. "What time?"

"How about five?" It was hard not to hear Demyx bouncing up and down, obviously hyper, on the other side.

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

"Bye-Bye!"

Shutting my phone quietly, I head back to the window. This whole 'no Axel' thing wasn't boding well for me. Last time he did that I almost ended up getting eaten by ladies in pink dresses and dog-purses. I mean, purse-dogs. Same thing.

I sigh and turn around.

Straight into something red.

Shouting, I fall back, spluttering to get feathers out of my mouth.

"Did you miss me?"

I gape at the cardinal before getting up and muttering obscenities all the way to the back. I had to get some actual cleaner to get the dirt off that Tifa tracked on the counter…

And perhaps a mop to take care of the pest problem.

* * *

"I still don't say that you should have done that! It was incredibly mean!"

"Shut up." I mumble, waving to my neighbor, a middle-aged woman who had recently moved in.

Unlocking the door, I grumble under my breath as the ruffled cardinal shot past me into the house.

"Who said you could come in?!" I wave my arms about indignantly once inside the living room.

"Meh. Muah. Muaaahh." Axel started making weird noises, opening and shutting his mouth.

"…What?"

"Shut it! So birds can't stick out their tongue, big deal!"

"Riiight…" I roll my eyes. "Doesn't mean that interesting fact lets you stay inside tonight."

"You can't make me leave." The bird chirped, grooming himself safely on top of the door to the kitchen.

"I will find a way…" I growl, kicking off my shoes.

"I swear, if you start beating me with a mop again, I'll peck your eyes out!"

"IF YOU THINK FOR SECOND THAT-"

_Ding dong._

We both turned our heads to the door. What I always felt was weird was the way birds can move their heads without even moving their bodies.

_That's so weird_, I thought, staring at Axel, totally distracted.

_Ding dong._

"Aren't you gonna get that?" I suddenly noticed those beady eyes that have been annoying me so much for the past couple have days were staring back.

Snapping out of it, I run to the door and wrench it open on the third bell.

"HI ROXAS!" That totally drowned out the doorbell, I notice faintly, around the same time I notice the lack of air arriving to my lungs and the inability to touch the ground.

"Demyx, put him down."

Stumbling backwards as the taller blond put me down, I gasp for air, looking up.

"Zexion?"

"Roxas?"

"_DEMYX?_"

I look back at the cardinal.

Oh, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

I've had the ending planned for a long time. Just because it was funny. To me, anyways. If you don't find it funny then... :P (haha, take that Axel)

I know how I want the story to end! Woo! I would be more excited but I know you guys are going to kill me. .

Hi Mr. Squirrel! (sorry, as I was writing, a squirrel ran across the fence outside my window, so... nevermind)

Um, any random funny ideas you have for the interaction between Demyx and Axel would be cool. :) If any of you come up with anything, I'll fit it right in as long as it doesn't mess with the plot!

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Xemnas! I mean... Square Enix... Yeah, that's totally what I meant.


	6. Sugary weakness

Hi! *waves*

I _did_ tell you not to get your hopes up. I guess I'm going to be updating now from around a one week, or two weeks period.

Yeah, the ending was a bit rushed, but uh... I have to do homework, so... Sorry. :(

Oh, and to answer Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles (if I haven't already, I have bad memory :P), Um, yeah that would be weird. There's not really any Akuroku in this because... Well, you know, the Axel's a bird and Roxas's a human. I just... wouldn't know how to write that. O.o It's awesome that a cardinal reminded you of this story. ^^ Made my day, thanks.

Enjoy~!

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. Until I finish my plans.

* * *

One thing to consider before you have company over is the connection between the company you just invited, and the company you already have. For instance, inviting an ex-boyfriend of the present company over while they're still there? Not the smartest idea.

Especially, you know, if the company is a talking bird. And the ex-boyfriend has no recollection _whatsoever_ of him.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Demyx gushed, patting Axel on the head.

"You twit! Stop it!" I was now fairly certain that the cardinal actually _did _have a limit for attention. Astonishing.

"But you can talk!" The mullet-headed nuisance squeezed Axel to his chest excitedly, and I saw the bird's beady eyes zoom in on me.

"Roxas! Roxas, get me out of here!"

I raise an eyebrow. I don't know… On one hand, it's pretty entertaining just watching it play out. On the other hand, I've seen horror movies where birds peck humans' eyes out with their beaks...

Shuddering, I quickly step up to save the red bird before I needed something sharp and pointy.

"Demyx." I put a hand on his shoulder, and patiently say, "Demyx, if you don't drop the bird, I'll murder you brutally with a cooking pan."

I watch as the words slowly sink in and his eyes widen in alarm. With a squeak, he let go of Axel, and zoomed over to where Zexion was, cowering behind the short teen's back.

"Save me, Zexy!"

Obviously unimpressed, Zexion just stepped aside.

"No need, Demyx, you let go of the bird." I smile at him. "See how things are so much better my way?"

He nodded - still pretty frightened I guess.

"Ok." I sigh, "How about we make some cookies, and I'll explain everything to you two?"

Demyx immediately brightens up at the wood cookies, along with Axel, who zoomed into the kitchen without another word. Yeah, Zexion has his eyes narrowed suspiciously, but never fear! I will shortly make him my minion and-

Woah, I must be more tired than I thought. My world domination plans are usually saved until two in the morning, when my plotting self is more awake.

Shaking my head, I follow Demyx into the kitchen, Zexion trailing absently behind.

These thoughts would have to wait until I was alone and could pull out my drafting board. I haven't gotten really far with my plans… But I do know that somehow _waffles_ are a key part in them… It just makes sense right?

"Do you have that premade dough or do we have to make ourselves?"

I almost cringed away from the joy Demyx was emitting. I swear to god, that kid causes traffic problems when he goes frolicking down the street.

"You'll have to make yourself," I carefully sidestep the 'we'. "I don't buy that crap from the store."

"Crap? It's not crap, it's delicious goodness!" He wailed, standing in front of the fridge.

"Just get the eggs, milk and butter out, Demyx." Zexion said, going through my cabinets. Seems like they don't notice I'm just sitting at the table instead of working, and I don't feel the need to change that.

After they found what they needed, they got to work. And _of course_, I got noticed and dragged into helping.

Although, I must say the whole 'one chocolate chip for the bowl, one for me' worked out pretty nicely. Until Zexion started hitting me with a wooden spoon.

"Now. If you'll please explain the –" _Whack!_ "Cut that out! _All_ the chocolate chips for the cookies, please. As I was saying, now is a good time to explain about the talking bird."

I glare at the lilac-haired teen, and dump the rest of the bag into the cookies, as Demyx stirred.

Possible ways of avoiding this inevitable conversation (Hah, I laugh at inevitable! Nothing is inevitable except maybe buses. Those are _pretty_ hard to dodge.):

-Run away

-Kill them both with spatula

-Run away

-Deny the bird can talk while he blabs on about the bad taste of worms

-Run away

I ponder for a moment before shrugging. What's the worst that could happen? Axel goes crazy and kills everyone with the spatula while he pecks our eyes out?

…

I slowly inch toward the spatula, grabbing it and clutching it tightly.

Ignoring the questioning looks from Axel and Demyx (and the eye-brow raise from Zexion), I clear my throat and start explaining.

"You remember when you first saw me a couple of days ago in the grocery store, Zexion?" He nodded. "It was just before that. I was waiting on a bench to catch a bus, and all of the sudden… Poof!" I wave a hand exaggeratingly, the spatula in the other hand.

"…Poof, the bus exploded?"

I glare at Demyx.

"No! And stop interrupting me!" I brandish the spatula threateningly. "Now, as I was saying, poof! All of the sudden Axel – the bird – was sitting next to me! He just randomly started talking to me, and then stalked me all the way to the grocery store, in the grocery store, and then home! I finally got rid of him by…" I drift off uncomfortably.

I really don't think it's a good idea to tell him I lured Axel outside by saying I was going to be half-naked. That's… just strange. Stranger than the talking bird thing, I mean.

"Well?" Zexion asked, molding cookie dough into circles and putting them on the pan. "375 degrees for the oven, please, Demyx. Continue, Roxas."

"Um, by… Getting him to go outside and locking the door. Since then I haven't been able to get rid of him, and after he mocked a creepy old lady in a crazy pink dress with a snack dog, I've… somewhat tolerated him."

Demyx was… not paying attention at all. He was putting the cookies in the oven and humming to himself. Zexion , on the other hand, was staring at me. Then his eyes slowly drifted to the left of me. I turn my head to see subject of our conversation had apparently been munching on brown sugar that some one had left out the entire time.

Clearing my head of murderous thoughts toward Demyx, I stomp over to the bird on the table and shove him away from the brown sugar bag.

"You crazy bird! What the hell do you think you're doing, eating _pure sugar_?"

"I wuv hungwy!" Axel flapped his wings toward me, which… didn't really do much but cool me down with the gusts of air.

"Then wait for the cookies! You don't just eat brown sugar, moron!" I reach for him, but he darted away to the other side of the table. Although I'm sure I could have gotten him if I had leapt onto the table, I don't think that's the best thing to do with company. I mean, I already freaked Demyx out the first time I met him… If the first impression failed, and the second impression fails… I'm pretty sure that's not pretty.

_However_, if I use plan #38 and put step two into effect, Demyx would have no choice but to –

I groan, and smack myself. Bad Roxas! Now is not the time!

Turning towards Zexion and Demyx, I ignored their amused looks and quickly crossed the kitchen to stuff the brown sugar into the nearest cabinet.

Huffing, I crossed my arms and lean against the stove, glaring at Axel.

Until I heard giggling.

"What?" I snap, rounding on Demyx.

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just… Ha ha! You fight with the bird like my mom and dad fight!" He burst out laughing and clung to Zexion for support.

Looking at the lilac-haired teen for his opinion, I find him just raising an eyebrow.

"Your dad eats brown sugar? Alone?" I ask, confused. Demyx just giggled again, hanging off Zexion.

Shrugging Demyx off, said teen stepped a little closer to me so Demyx found it a bit harder to hear, and muttered,

"You still haven't explained as to how this 'Axel'," He motioned towards the cardinal that was now unsuccessfully trying to peck spilled sugar off the table. "Knows Demyx."

"Ah. Right, that." I raise a hand up as in to explain, and skillfully maneuver my other one behind me and quickly set off the timer.

"COOKIES!" Demyx shoved me aside, making me throw my arms behind me to catch myself. Of course, I fail epically, and instead I manage to twist around and face plant.

"What?! They're not done yet! The stupid timer tricked me!"

Moaning, I lift myself. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Damn, I was usually so good at planning.

Sticking to what I knew second best – ignoring people – I ignored Zexion, who was smirking slightly.

"Yeah, really… random timer." I lied lamely. Eh, whatever. From the time I've spent around the taller blond, I figure he probably won't notice.

"Oh no! How will we know when the cookies are actually done?!"

As I stood there, barely aware of Demyx who plopped himself down in front of the oven to watch devotedly, I began to see something.

Some people have weaknesses you see – legendary Cloud Strife (yes, my adopted dad) had the weakness of friends. Not that friends are a weakness of course! Just… his friends tended to get hurt. A _lot_. Or kidnapped, hypnotized, brainwashed… You know, that sort of thing. And I swear none of that was me.

Now, what I was pondering was _Demyx Nori's_ weakness.

Sugar.

I'm pretty sure that's what it was, seeing as he is now baby talking to the cookies, and pressing his face intently to the glass of the stove.

Chuckling evilly, I put my hands together into plan position. This was too good. I had somehow subconsciously figured this out, and used the cookies to distract Demyx from the talking bird. I always knew I was psychic!

I had tried telling Hayner that once, and he laughed at me. Said something about 'No, but you're close, you're psycho.'

Asshole.

"Um… Roxas?"

Pausing my evil scheming, I look to the source of the voice. This turned out to be a bad idea, seeing as I smacked it off my shoulder when I turned my head.

"Wagh! Damn, Roxas, what was that for?!"

I jump away, thoroughly confused.

Axel flew back up to the counter near Zexion, holding a wing out as if to examine it.

"Jeez, can't even talk to you anymore without you getting violent."

I scowl at him and the teen next to him who was _still_ smirking.

…I'll get him later, I smell cookies.

I bend over next to Demyx, checking the cookies through the glass. I turn my head to Demyx.

"They look done, do you want to get them… out?" He was drooling. On my floor. Which isn't usually a problem, but he looked ridiculous.

Straightening up, I glanced to Zexion and Axel (who had a weird look of disappointment) before giving the dirty blond next to me a sharp kick.

"Ah! Zexy!" Somehow, in a span of two seconds, Demyx went from in front of the oven staring at cookies, to behind Zexion clinging to his leg.

I cough (to hide a laugh of course), and turn around to rescue the chocolate chip cookies from the fiery infernos of the hell known as 'Oven'. Nasty place, really.

Pulling the tray out of the oven and onto the stove, it really shouldn't have given much of a surprise when I suddenly found myself swatting at the sugar rushed cardinal with my oven mitt.

"You've had enough sugar, demon bird!" I yell, aiming a good smack… and missing horribly. Oh, I really need to go to bed soon.

"Yay, cookies!" Demyx squealed childishly from behind the wall of blurry oven mitts and a squawking ball of feathers.

With a good aim (aka dumb luck), I managed to smack Axel back onto the opposite counter.

Taking a minute to catch my breath, I smile victoriously, and turn around to the cooling cookies.

The timer on my oven informs me it is 6:30. Welp. Time for bed.

I bend over and pull out a blue box from the cabinet underneath and to the left of the oven. Ziploc bags. Grabbing a spatula from a nearby drawer, I shovel half the batch of cookies into a bunch of Ziploc bags, and turn the oven off.

"Well, it was nice to see you Demyx, still not sure what you're doing here Zexion, but it's time for me to go to bed. Got work early tomorrow, stuff like that. See ya."

I end my rant by finishing shoving my guests through the house, and instead throw them out the door.

"Here you go," I toss Demyx the Ziploc bags of cookies. "Bye."

I try to slam the door, but a shoe blocks the way. Please tell me that it's attached to a leg.

"Wait! Roxas!"

I keep with my efforts to shut the door, but peer out the crack.

"Yes?"

"We didn't get anything done on the project!" Demyx exclaimed, leaning back slightly, probably courtesy of Zexion who was trying to pull him away.

"Hm… You're right…" I frown, in a hurry to get rid of him and just go to sleep, when everything makes a lot more sense. "Well, I'll just see you in class tomorrow and we'll talk then, okay?"

"Oh. Ok! See you later, Roxas!" Demyx yelled back, suddenly disappearing from view.

I open the door a bit more, to find the lilac-haired teen had finally won, and was pulling the tall blond down the street.

"Damn. That kid's still got it."

I slam the door and whirl around, pointing a finger at the cardinal perched on the couch.

"_You_ have some explaining to do, mister."

* * *

:D I don't know why I keep ending chapters like this, but it's fun.

Anyway, tell me what you think. I betcha didn't see Demyx forgetting Axel. ;)

Oh, wait, nevermind. I betcha did.

Oh, and if this chapter didn't make any sense to you - that's ok. It doesn't to me either.

...I'm just going to go now. Please review if you liked it! (p.s. The rest of Roxas' cookies are for the people who do!)

Thanks for reading! :)


	7. World domination will be next Thursday

Here! Take it! Just don't kill me!

All I'm gonna say is... it's a lot easier to write in the summer when you have nothing to do. Also, turns out I had the first half of this sitting in my computer and just had to finish it. .

Oh and, disclaimer. Yeah. Don't own KH, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, all you need to resolve a problem is sleep. Some 'scientists' say it's because your brain will work it out when you're out, but what most people hope for is that their problem… was all a dream.

I wish.

Tapping my fingers on the kitchen table, I stare at the cardinal in front of me. Real blood and feathers.

"So, let me get this straight, I say wearily, taking a sip of my coffee. God, I hate mornings. "Demyx was a bird, and now a human. And he used to be your boyfriend until he flew into a window and died. "

The small bird nodded his head (as much as a bird can) enthusiastically.

"Well, if you want to get technical, he was my 'mate', but yeah. Broke his neck on impact, poor guy."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, like those people on TV do when they get annoyed. I don't know how it helps, but it looks cool.

"And you knew he was human and decided to stalk _me_ instead?"

"Ye- I mean, no!" Axel flapped his wings. "I would have stalked him over your grumpy ass any day. I had _nooo_ idea he was human…" He trailed off, ducking his head back to peck at his wing innocently.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Nooo idea?"

"Nope."

Silence reigned in the kitchen for a couple of minutes as I stared at him.

"I don't believe you," I say, narrowing my eyes. "But for the sake of my poor stomach, I'll just file this into my head for later."

"What?" He squawked, hopping forward a couple of inches. "No questions about Zexion and what he has to do with anything?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. This conversation will take place. But I think I'm almost late for work." I pull my phone out. 10:30. Yep, I'm just a tad late. That's, what, an hour and a half past nine?

I sigh, standing up. Looking longingly at the fridge, I press my hand to my stomach.

"Do you think I have time to eat something?"

Axel cocked his head to one side.

"Well, you're already late, I don't see the harm…"

"Great!" I smile hopefully. "Something to put in mah tummeh!"

I hurry over to the fridge, putting my coffee cup in the sink as I pass.

"Geez, what are you, five?" The oh-so-annoying cardinal flew over me, perching on the counter to my right.

"This is no time to start an argument, fiend!" I hiss, tugging the fridge open.

"Fiend? Do you forget who helped you make cookies last night?"

"Help? You did nothing of the sort! You just sat around eating brown sugar and annoying-!"

_Riiing._

I pause in mid-sentence, in the middle of pointing accusingly at the cardinal. Our eyes both drifted to the other room, where the phone sat beside the computer.

_Riiing._

…

_Riiing_

"Are you going to get that?" Axel's voice snaps me out of it and I turn my back to the ringing, and started inspecting the contents of the fridge.

"Nonsense! I'm already late as it is, and I still haven't found anything to eat!"

I scowled at the useless products of my last shopping trip. Lettuce, tomatos, ham, cheese, sandwich condiments, milk, eggs… What could _anyone_ make out of such things?

_Riiing._

"So what are we eating then?"

I glance over at the bird.

"What do you mean, we?"

_Clic._

"Hey! I never got anything to eat yesterday, even when you baked those cookies and then _kept_ them from me! What do _I_ get to eat for breakfast?"

"Nothing, stupid bird!" I push mustard aside. "Go eat worms or something."

Ignoring his offended chirping, my mind goes over his words… That's right! Last night I _did_ make cookies!

I scan over the fridge shelves with a smile on my face again, searching for that Ziploc bag full of yummy chocolate chip deliciousness.

Grinning even larger when I find it, I pull it out.

…

"Hey! Who ate my cookies?"

Slowly opening the door, I peer into the shop.

"Hello?" I whisper. "Yuffie?"

I open the door a little more and tiptoe inside.

"Yuffie!"

"Yeees?" Her head popped up from behind the counter.

"Uh…" I hesitate. "What are you doing?"

"Well!" She stands up and brushes herself off before jumping over the counter. "Tifa got a bit suspicious about the counter… so I decided to take up another hobby!"

I raise an eyebrow, and reply sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? And what's that, polishing boots?"

Yuffie stares at me.

"Noooooo…" She driftsoff, eyes darting to the left. "I mean, it's not like I'd polish peoples boots because it pays good money and the polish can make camouflage marks on your face! Hahaha, how ridiculous…"

I shake my head and put both my hands on the counter.

"Listen, Yuffie. Is Tifa in today?"

She looks at me, with a strange glitter in her eye.

"She _was._ But she had to leave. Someone with a strange voice who claimed to be her grandmother's nurse called and said that her grannie was in the hospital. She left fast. Real fast."

I stare at her, a little amused, but kinda scared that Yuffie had her crazy side out today.

"Alright. So she's gone now... do you have a phobia of birds?"

"What?"

"Cardinals, specifically."

She shrugs

"No. Not really."

"Kay. Imma go get to work then…"

She nods enthusiastically , and ducks back behind the counter.

As I turn around, I decide not to tell her about the black smudge on her cheek. Maybe I can bring in my combat boots tomorrow and see if I get a discount from her.

Opening the door a crack, I shiver as a breeze of cold air hits my face. I look carefully on the street for anyone who would witness something that would land me in a crazy hospital _real_ quick, and then motion and whisper to the bird perched on the sidewalk outside.

"Get in _now_. Before someone sees you!" I hiss, holding the door open for him.

"Dude, people see birds all the time. Anyway, you better be feeding me something, after you didn't give me anything this morning. I have a better chance outside with all the old people out." He hops over to me and flutters up to my shoulder.

"Why did you expect me to feed you breakfast when all I got was a measly _sandwich_?" I scoff, letting the door swing shut as I retreat back to the warmth of the shop.

"I thought now that you weren't chasing me with a broom you would be nicer." He sniffs. "I guess I was wrong."

"Psh. Me? Be nice? That'd be like asking Yuffie to be sane."

"More like asking Demyx to be still."

I go around the counter (see, Yuffie, there's an opening dedicated to that) and to the back bathroom to wash my hands before getting to work.

"So… How long were you with Demyx?" I ask casually, pushing the door open and flicking the lights on.

"Oh, jealous?"

I freeze, standing in front of the seat, posed to turn the faucet on.

"So I'm right?" The bird's tone sounded a little victorious.

"W-what?" I splutter, getting over the shock. I swat at the bird to get him away from me. "You're such a creep! You're a freaking bird!"

He landed on the toilet seat and cocked his head.

"And?"

"Sorry , dude, I'm not into… that sort of stuff."

"Okay, okay, but what if I'm not a bird?"

"What are you implying?" I turn the sink on and run my hands under the water, scrubbing them with soap.

"Nothing, nothing."

I raise an eyebrow, which was kind of useless, seeing as he couldn't see it.

"Right." I turn the sink off and leave the bathroom. "You can stay in here until you stop being weird."

Slamming the door behind me, I return up front.

"Hey…" I start, looking around the store. There was a couple in the corner, and a girl with a newspaper by the window.

And Yuffie was still sitting behind the counter.

"Yuffie, did you serve any of these people?" I ask, confused, as the couple tried to wave me over.

"Huh?" She lifted her head from her boot-shining work. "What people?"

I stare at her for a minute before shaking my head. I grab an apron from under the counter and tie it around my waist, along with the pad and pen my oh-so-useful colleague left on the counter.

And so began another uneventful (minus the part where Yuffie started throwing shoes at a rude group of students) day where I worked and no one else did.

* * *

"So, wouldn't it make _sense_?""

"Axel, I'm NOT doing my project about _you._" I scowl at him. He was clinging to my messenger bag as I walked to class. And for once, this time I'm not late.

"But it'll be so easy!" he chirps pleadingly.

"No one knows about you!" And no one _will_ if I want to spend my life outside an asylum.

"Pff. Fine. Go and find a less interesting subject, for all I care. Fail, all because you turned down an AWESOME opportunity." He sniffs, ruffling his feathers.

"No one wants to read about a crazy talking bird that gets itself killed by a college student walking to class."

"I said about _me_, remember, not random crazy bir– wait. Asshole."

I smirk and abruptly stop.

"Off."

"What?" His beady eyes grow larger. "I didn't even peck you!"

"I mean, I'm here, idiot. Get off." I frown, shaking my bag, but nothing seemed to dislodge him.

"You won't let me come up with you?"

I glare at him one last time, and slam my bag against the building's wall. With a squawk, he falls hallway to the ground before going airborne. But by that time, I'm already through the door and pounding up the stairs to a chorus of 'MEANIE!' from behind me.

As I skid through the hallways, dodging random people, I think to myself: _Why am I even running if I'm not late?_

But as usual, I ignore that little naïve voice I like to call 'logic' and continue on my way.

By the time class actually starts, ten minutes later, I'm lying face down on my desk.

"Psst. Rox."

I groan.

"Roxas!"

I slowly lift my head to look at Hayner sitting beside me.

"Is that drool, dude?" He asks, laughing and pointing at my face.

I scowl and wipe my face off with my sleeve.

"No," I sniff. "What do you want Mr. I'll-tell-you-when-the-project's-due-later?"

"What?" He looks confused. "I _told_ it was due.."

"Like you told me what class it was in?"

Hayner stares at me.

"That's a 'no'." I tell him, and rest my head on my hand.

I love Hayner, I really do, he's my best friend – but he's HORRIBLE about telling people things. He ALWAYS leaves out the most important details. Or even the minor details, but it's always one that you really want to know.

So sometimes, I want to strangle my best friend. Nothing so strange about that. (And don't you say anything about exaggerating either!)

"It's due in two weeks." Hayner whispers, as the teacher stands up.

"Alright, class! Pay attention! I – yes, what is it?"

"Sorry ma'am, it's just a question about the project…" A girl a couple of seats in front of me and to the right had raised her hand.

"Then no! After class. " Mrs. Craigs runs a hand through her hair and starts on her lecture.

* * *

"Oh, thank GOD, I thought that was NEVER going to end!" Said a sing-song voice as soon as I left the building.

I freeze and Hayner walks into me.

"Ow!" I clutch at the back of my foot and glare at him, but he's not paying attention.

"Did you hear that, Rox?"

My eyes dart to the cardinal sitting on a window sill.

"Hear what?"

"Oh… never mind then." He rubs the back of his head apologetically. "Must be going crazy. I mean, hearing voices? Tch, might as well be sent to the loony bin."

I glare at him. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Well, I gotta head off then. See you Saturday, right? The gang agreed to meet up for ice-cream." Hayner said, hitching his bag onto his shoulder.

"Alright, got it. See you."

"Bye!" I watch him walk off down the street. As soon as he's out of sight, I whip around and grab at the red bird, who, being way too fast (curse the gods!), flew off chuckling. "You stupid bird! He _heard_ you!"

"And every one hears _you." _Axel smirks, settling onto a mailbox a couple of feet away. He waves his wing. I look.

Almost half the class was slowly walking out the doors and away, watching me with a wary expression.

"What?" I snap to the nearest one, and she runs off squealing.

"Smooth," The cardinal purrs. "You really have a way with the ladies."

I _look_ at him. Can birds really… purr?

"Tch…well, you… don't." I finish lamely, stuffing my hands in my pockets. You know what? Who cares who sees me? I'll only get sent to an asylum if I start going _absolutely_ crazy and try to kill everyone. So… only use my spatula at home, away from everyone who is staring at me. Other than that, I'm fine.

"No, Roxas." He looks at me like I'm a dim child. I resent that. "I'm gay."

I almost choke.

"Do you have to do that?"

"What?" Axel asks innocently. "Say I'm gay?"

"Just shut it, ok?" I look around. "People can hear you."

"You… have a problem with me being gay?" His tone of voice was strange.

I raise an eyebrow.

"I have a problem with you being a _bird."_

"So if I was human, you'd date me?"

This time I really do choke. Just a short explanation – sometimes, when I get really awkward and have no idea what to do, I turn murderous. So at that point, when Demyx walked out of the door and saw me, I was about to _kill_ that little red bird so _squishable_ –

"ROXIE!"

Caught in a bear hug. Again. As my ribs crack, I realize I am not breathing. I'm not even sure if that's from that STUPID BIRD'S COMMENT or Demyx glomping me.

Demyx puts me down with a smile and I watch him warily. I've known him for a couple of days now, and he keeps hugging me. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM VERY WELL. Why, oh WHY, does he do that? And - wait. Did he call me _Roxie_?

…

SOME ONE IS GOING TO DIE.

But, as is my luck, as soon as my hands were about to go and strangle him, someone ELSE shows up.

"ZEXY!" And the mullet-headed idiot shoots off again. I swear, either he eats way too much sugar or he's naturally like that, and I need to order some tranquilizers (I ran out the last time I visited a dog park – damn dogs are out to get me).

"Demyx. Hello to you too – hey! Remove the hand!"

I snort, and walk over to them.

"Aw, but -!"

"No, Demyx." Zexion stared pointedly at the blond, in a way that made me think he usually got his way, especially with Demyx.

"Yeah, Demyx. No groping your boyfriend in front of me, thanks." I grin evilly.

Immediate reaction.

Demyx goes red as a tomato and Zexion does as well, spluttering a load of gibberish, the only thing I understand at the end: "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

Then it all dies down and there's a long silence. Zexion's avoiding eye contact and Demyx is… staring at his shoes. He actually looks sort of… disappointed…

Oh. _Oh_.

So there's nothing going on but… there _should be_.

I smirk.

Looks like my plotting side is going to come to some use after all.

Even though I would have preferred to finish world domination first…

* * *

There! Haha! And I'm even working on the eighth chapter. Take that.

Oh, and since I'm updating for the first time in a REALLY long time... don't you think I deserve a review? :3

I'll update another chapter soon, so keep an eye out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
